Touka x Kaneki fanfiction
by markAnxrath
Summary: Touka x Kaneki. The story takes a slightly different route than the original manga or anime.Rated M just to be safe


DISCALIMER : I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR/MANGAKA.

The story is set about the time around which Banjou and his group visit Anteiku. Criticism is appreciated. The actual difference starts from the second chapter onwards.

Sorry for some spelling/ grammar mistakes. I would be glad if you pointed them out in the reviews. Thanks in advance.

"Business is slow these days huh?" Kaneki commented while washing the dishes Even regular ghoul customers were scarce nowadays. Human customers after five o'clock were a rare sight in the 20th ward.

"Things have heated up quiet a bit nowadays, you have the gourmet to thank for the increase in the amount of doves in our dear ward." Touka replied with evident apathy, which in reality was just a facade. She liked to spend time with the awkward half-ghoul. She had come to like the guy, which she found ridiculous. The guy was a pushover, shy and very awkward, but it only made him more 'cute' in a pitiable manner. Still Kaneki was a nice guy, helping others and always kind. There was not any quality in him that could be hated. ( even his coffee making skills had improved quite a bit ). In a way, she could conclude that he was almost an opposite of herself. Nishiki once teasingly commented, "Complimented her personality". The comment evoked harsh words from Touka and made Kaneki blush a deep scarlet.

Nevertheless, he was liked by everyone for his good nature and kind personality besides being admired for his strength after he fended off an investigator. The death of Hinami's mother had quite a big impact on him, who then swore to protect his friends, because they were his "dear ones". Despite all this, he desperately clung to his 'human side', refusing flesh, growing thinner and paler by every passing day, besides being unable to manifest his Kagune. Nishiki and Touka force fed him quite often, but a mere handful of meat was just enough for him to survive. Touka stared at the older ghoul for a minute before realizing it and blushing despite herself. Her train of thoughts was distruoted by the chime of the bell that announced the arrival of a new customer.

"Hello welcome, sir" Kaneki said instinctually in a cheerful voice, Touka looked up and saw a towering man dressed in normal jeans and jacket standing at the door. Tall and stout, he sported a weird goatee which resembled a crescent moon. He grunted in response and stormed inside, followed by three other people wearing gas-masks and hoodies.

"Can I help you?" Kaneki asked in a scared voice, intimidated by the towering figure in front of him.

"Is your manager here?" he asked with an unnecessarily threatening tone.

"Excuse me?" Kaneki replied. Touka smelled blood on them and concluded that they were ghouls. Nobody else in Tokyo would go out of their way to wear gas masks for that matter.

"I asked you if your manager was here you dumbass" said the ghoul, grabbing Kaneki by the collar and lifting him off the counter with ease.

"No I'm sorry sir but he stepped out for a little while" replied the frightened Kaneki.

"You wanna tell me where he went buddy?"

"Let him go!" interjected Touka, drawing the ghouls attention to herself.

"HEHH?!"

"You heard me the first time" replied the girl, unfazed by the ghoul's stare "If you have business here, you could at least order a cup of coffee!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the ghoul, before finally calming down and ordering a cup of coffee.

Kaneki quickly whipped up some coffee as the Ghoul seated himself near the window, while his clique stood beside him.

"Um sir, I could relay a message to the manager for you" said Kaneki while he gave him the coffee and took the opposite seat.

"Nah don't bother, I'll just ask the two of you instead. Know a girl named Rize Kamishiro?"Touka sensed Kaneki stiffen but kept quiet as the ghoul continued.

"The name's Banjou Kazuichi, I'm looking for her. I'm from the 11th ward. Infact that's where I first met her." Kaneki was too stunned to speak so Touka felt compelled to fill the silence.

"So what makes you think she'd show up here?" said Touka. She was slightly curious but did hide her uneasiness .She had a bad feeling about this. Call it a hunch or a gut feeling, she knew something was not right. Alarms were going off in the back of her head and her hairs were standing on an end.

"Well I know she was moving to the 20th ward and that she loved coffee shops-" he stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air. Grabbing Kaneki by the collar once again, he lost his cool and yelled" you wanna tell me why i can smell her all over you, you little prick!?"

"let him go!" Touka yelled" no rough stuff in the shop!"

"Banjou chill out!" one of the gas masks chimed in.

All of a sudden, Banjou's expression changed from one of anger to that of sorrow "So it's you?"

"Huh? Excuse me " Kaneki managed a squeak.

" Are you the lucky bastard dating rize?"

"It's not like that, but you could say that we're close!" Kaneki stammered.

The final words from Kaneki were enough to send Banjou into a rage. His face resembled a deformed tomato as he threw punches in quick succession towards Kaneki. Thankfully, for Kaneki, his ruthless training with Yomo and Touka paid off as he was able to dodge the furious ghoul's punches with ease.

"listen you got it all wrong! Now back off!" Kaneki replied, head-butting Banjou and knocking him unconscious.

Touka was quite impressed. The half ghoul had certainly improved his combat skills(tough she still believed that she had an upper hand. )

After about two hours, Banjou was finally able to regain consciousness. He had been moved to the second floor of the cafe so that business would not be disrupted( even tough there was practically nobody there.)

"I'm really sorry." Touka caught bits of their conversation but refrained from compromising her duty and was still at work on the counter. Hinami was back and gave Touka company while also relaying important tit-bits of their conversation to her.

On the second floor, Kaneki was with Banjou and the gas masks. He learned about the infamous "aogiri tree" and their misdeeds in the 11th ward. He hated lying more than anything, but if lying can prevent sadness, Kaneki was happy to do it.

"They're searching for Rize and will barge into the 20th ward next. Please, if you see Rize, tell her to run." These words sent a chill down his spine. Rize was no longer alive, but according to the ghouls around him, he smelled like her a lot. He was afraid. Would they target him? Why were they searching for Rize? Will the peace and tranquillity of the 20th ward be shattered into pieces? Many other questions were bothering him, but he could not answer any, nor could he ask anyone about them. He considered asking the manager to flee, but that would not solve the problem, since they would eventually find him no matter what. That's when the window next to Banjou was shattered into a billion pieces. A boy, who strongly resembled Touka, stood on the windowsill.

Touka and Hinami burst into the room after a few moments, worry written all over their faces. The scene before Touka was hard to make sense. Banjou was doubled over in pain, clutching his face while Kaneki was pinned under the boots of familiar ghoul, wearing a black fatigue and donning a purple scarf. Recognition drew upon Touka as she beheld the familiar purple haired ghoul.

"Ayato."

"Long time no see, dear sister"

Chapter 1 end

/# So the actual deviation in the story will start from the second chapter. Please review and help me correct any mistakes in grammar/spellings etc. Thank you for reading. #/


End file.
